mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Coffeebuzz
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Tribe FB Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seeds & Dyes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MytribeFB (Talk) 03:11, April 7, 2010 Coffeebuzz, Thanks I am still learning and very happy to find this HELP. I would have never solved the Children's Moai Mystery because I would have used the Fountain of Youth on all my children and therefore not been able to fulfill this goal. edits / rollbacks hi coffeebuzz, we had someone update the decorations somewhat strangely and the notes section dissapeared, i couldn't roll back at the time due to 3 other edits on top (my lack of knowledge, its probably possible tho) so i deleted and readded the table with the notes again and added in the legendary item someone discovered... if you have time for a crash course on rollbacks it would be appreciated but if not i understand - we are all busy people! cheers Calotherm 20:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Calotherm Hi, Calotherm! Thanks for taking care of that! Did you get this message, "The edit could not be undone due to conflicting intermediate edits"? Then try to undo 1 line at time, starting with the most recent. Just keep "undoing" until you get back to the "good" copy. Add back in any desirable information, like you did, and indicate in the Summary the full reason for the reversion so no one gets offended by the change. :-) For more information about reverting: http://mytribefb.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Reverting Coffeebuzz 21:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Coffeebuzz, Yes thats the message i got, should have thought to do each revision one at a time hehe - least i know for next time! many thanks for the help here, i will have a good look over the reverting and any other help page that's available :) Thanks again! Calotherm 21:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) 07-20-2010 Game Updates As of 07/20/10 10:00 AM PDT - The following updates to the Game and this Wiki: 1.New Silver Treasure Chest, Silver Crate, and Silver Barrel were added. I posted pics of these on the events page - since they are several hour events the event table will need to be modified again. a. Uploaded Bobbing Barrel Spin-Board Pic for appropriate placement 2.New Movable Farm plots and Movable Huts and Movable Kitchen/Fire pit & Storehouses have been added, I Uploaded Pics for future pages/links 3. New Scrollable Welcome Back Information board added - I upload a pic of this as well for future placement on the appropriate pages Shieldwolf2012 18:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I don't know if you have it in place or not, but I recommend the following: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:TorBlock There have been several vandalism attempts recently, with quite a few IPs which look like Tor exit nodes. Also, Regarding the sidebar, I'm not quite sure how to streamline it more, but Quests could go under Tasks, the direct link to Science can be removed (It now exists under Tasks of course) And combine "Welcome" with "About". would streamline it a little. Feel free to contact me on facebook, I'll have a think about it a little more. :) RFairney (talk) 23:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) New Lines Apologies. I added a catagory instead of a message. I hope you can undo my mess. I've been adding island numbers and have used up the empty lines. I would be happy to create more lines if you tell me how. I don't want to screw anything up! Thanks. Hi, I seemed to have used up all but two lines for the Edit Island Numbers. I've been adding them as I have used this feature, and feel it is only fair to share! :) Thanks for asking! After you're in the Edit window, all you have to do is Right-click on the table with your mouse, then choose "Row", then either "Insert Row Before" or "Insert Row After". If you could also use small x's instead of capital ones, that would be helpful for alphabetizing. Thanks for keeping things updated! Coffeebuzz 20:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Where's my island !? My first island was Forest Atoll #561328600. I took all my tribe to Sandspit Island #1975469617. Then I took 5 people to Covenant Cove #4183991206. How do I get back to Sandspit Island? I miss my old tribe! Thanks, I hope you can help me. 03:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) On the righthand sidebar, there's a button w/ a picture of an ark on it. Click it, then choose the island you want to travel to. That's it! :-) BTW, that's also how you visit the multiple islands that your friends have (use the same button after you arrive at one of their islands). Coffeebuzz 04:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) It keeps telling me I curently do not own any more islands. Ooh, that's not good. :-( Have you tried clearing your browser's cache & reloading the page yet? Coffeebuzz 20:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I have done that but still nothing. Have I lost them forever? I've accidentally used Pearls to complete a building when I meant to just cancel it. Is there a chance you might have hit the wrong button and moved the whole tribe instead of just 5? Or do you only have 5 tribees? If so, you could try contacting BigFish and see what they say. You might also try the Facebook MyTribe forums...maybe someone else has had the same problem? Sorry I couldn't help more. Coffeebuzz 03:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Coffeebuzz. I didn't hit the wrong button and had 20+ tribe members. I guess I will start over with the tribe I have now. Changing background color :( Unfortunately i do not no how to do this.. I recommend you ask a Wiki Staff member and they may be able to let you know how to do this I am also wishing to do this :) --David :) 04:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I've already done it. :-) The background used to be a dark green (I think) so I changed it to the current peachy beige. Not very creative, but extremely practical. Feel free to find a better color...I found instructions in the Editing Help section. Thanks for replying! Coffeebuzz 07:25, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Left me a message? Hello :) If you asked me "What to do after you have completed all the mysteries" the answer is simple. You have to complete ALL the collections and level up till you have reached the MAX level :) This will take a very long time and by the time you reach this My Tribe would have created more Mysteries David :) 12:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hope this answered your question :) Hi, David! That wasn't my question. I transferred it back to your Talk Page so hopefully whoever left it will see it. :-) Coffeebuzz 18:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Tad Embarrasing :| Sorry about that and thanks 09:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Science Points If I have 10,000,000 in science points and want gem cutting 2 but I get instant leval up 2 will I still get Gem cutting 2 ? 04:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Does Gemcutting 2 cost 10 million, too? If so, you can only choose 1 to upgrade and then you have to raise another 10 million to get the other one. Coffeebuzz 05:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Lodestones I just got a Loadstone. It says it is used for solving "wonders". Just what is a "wonder"? 06:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Their purpose hasn't been revealed yet. It's for a future update. :-) Coffeebuzz 07:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Not playing Sorry, I'm not playing this game anymore. If you have questions, ask MytribeFB. Coffeebuzz 04:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC)